All That Matters
by SneakerHead14
Summary: Rocky's long time boyfriend has to go live with his gramma for the summer so he gives her a remember me gift in more ways than one. ;) R
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in her room on a hot Friday night in the middle of July. Bored and lonely she went on Instagram to see any new posts from her favorite singer Zendaya . People always said that they looked alike but she could never see it. As she was skimming her feed she got a text from her longtime boyfriend Trevor. She fell in love with him from the time they met in study hall. He was a nerd but a good looking popular one. In some ways similar to her being that she was on shake it up Chicago. He sent her a text saying,

Bby: Hey baby. Listen we need to talk about something important and before you freak out I'm not breaking up with you. I love you too much to ever break your heart or leave you ? ﾟﾘﾍ.I just have to tell you something that's probably gonna effect how much time we see each other ?. I'm on my way to your house. See you in 10 bby. Love you

She was anxious to know what exactly he had to tell her. From what she heard it wasn't exactly great news. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She walked out to the living room and opened the door revealing her Prince Charming. He was tall (taller than rocky 6'2 to be exact) a well built, muscular dancer. He had really close cut jet black curly hair, earrings in both ear, hazel eyes, and cute dimples that made her weak in the knees every time he smiled. But this time he wasn't smiling.

SN: Over the years, both of their styles had changed. Rocky had stopped color coordinating with Cece while she had turned more into the tomboy of the two. She wore regular graphic tees and raglan shirts. She started wearing name brand clothing being that since she was with that Every Girl Wants. They were the coolest and cutest couple at school. Trevor, her boyfriend had stopped wearing button down shirts with ties and had gotten contacts . He started wearing Jordans and pullover sweatshirts. He started wearing brands such as True Religion, Versace, Ralph Lauren, and Hermès while Rocky stuck with brands such as Obey, Stussy, Diamond Supply Co., etc.

Back to the story.

He greeted her with a tight embrace and a soft loving kiss on the lips. They walked back into her room to talk. She was the first to talk.  
"So, what's up babe?"  
"Well, I kinda have some bad news. My gramma just moved to California and she's kinda all alone out there so..."

He trailed off and she already knew what that meant. Her last year of high school, senior year, full if sadness and loneliness without her baby. She began to look down and play with her hands trying not to let one tear drop from her almost overflowing eyes.  
"So you're leaving me for senior year?"  
"No! Of course not. I could never do that to you. I just won't be here to spend the rest if the summer with you. I'm sorry baby."

She had been looking forward to this summer. It would be they're last summer together before it came time for college next year around. This summer wouldn't be complete anymore without the love of her life. She felt the tears that once threatened to drop, evolve into a waterfall cascading down her face.  
"Come on baby. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

He titled his girlfriends chin up to see her beautiful face. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. Even then she still looked like a queen to him.  
"Baby you want me to sing to you like when we first started dating? Remember how you said my voice was angelic and could make anyone feel better?"  
She nodded with a half smile on her face as if telling him to continue.  
"Ok baby, what sing would you like to hear?"  
"All that matters Justin Bieber."

She was in live with JB. She use to hate him until his voice got deeper, he got taller, and hotter. He was a freaking God in her eyes. She would do anything for him. But being that she already had the perfect boyfriend, he didn't even phase her anymore.  
"Ok baby. Oh-oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky  
I need you to shine in the light  
Not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time  
Better believe it  
Uh-oh, whenever you're not in my presence  
It feels like I'm missin' my blessings, yeah  
So I sleep through the daylight, stay awake all night  
'Til you're back again, oh, yeah, yeah

You think I'm biased  
To my significant other  
You hit it right on the head  
Only been missing my lover  
Got a whole lot of texts in my phone and I don't reply  
But the next day bothers you, why

You're all that matters to me  
Yeah yeah, ain't worried about nobody else  
If it ain't you, I'm not myself  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen  
There ain't no "I" in team  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me

Take the gas out the car it won't drive  
That's how I feel when you're not by my side  
When I wake up in the morning up under you, and only you  
Uh-oh, I'm grateful for your existence  
Faithful no matter the distance  
You're the only girl I see  
From the bottom of my heart, please believe

You're all that matters to me  
Yeah yeah, ain't worried about nobody else  
If it ain't you, I'm not myself  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen  
There ain't no "I" in team  
You make me complete  
You're all that matters to me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're all that matters to me

As he finished singing that song he meant with all his heart, the couple slowly started to lean in until the gap between them was finally closed. Though the space between them didn't seem quite close enough. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as he did the same pulling her waist towards him. He was the first to deepen the kiss. He bit her lip asking for entrance which she gladly obliged while they're tounges fought for dominance. As the kiss became more intense, Trevor slowly pushed Rocky down on her bed so that he was on top not breaking the kiss once. He swiftly snaked his hands under the back of her shirt reaching to unhook her bra while trailing kisses down her neck causing her to moan.  
"Mmmph...Trevor"

He then took of his shirt revealing his sagging pants much to her dismay but she didn't care being to caught in the moment. She stared dazed at his nice six-pack not noticing a tattoo on his lower left arm being that he was wearing a sweater when he came in. He had a half tattoo sleeve which shocked due to his extremely strict parents. The tattoo had the name Raquel written in script on a scroll surrounded with hearts punctured with arrows. Below that he had R.O.E which stood for Rocky over everything. She never realized how much he really loved her. He loved her so much that he got her name permanently tattooed in ink on his arm.  
"When did you get this babe?"  
"About a week ago when I found out about summer plans. I had to show you how much I loved you so I got this done."

She immediately pulled him back towards her embracing his lips in another heartfelt kiss. He slowly removed her shirt leaving her bare chest exposed. She tried to cover it but he wouldn't let her as he took one breast into his mouth sucking and kissing it.  
"Ohh..mm..Trevor."

She moaned his name as he did the same to her other breast. As he kissed his way back up to her lips he felt hands tugging at his belt and looked down to see her trying to take his pants but having a hard time with his LV belt. He helped her out finally getting it off and kicking them to the side. As soon as he was getting her shorts off, he heard keys and the front door opening. He grabbed the sheets and pulled it over them and pretended to sleep while he heard Ty, Rocky's older brother enter the house.  
"Hello? Anyone home? Rocky, you here?"

He eventually gave up and got some clothes since he was staying over at his girlfriend Tinka's house. Trevor went back to kissing his beautiful girlfriend while pulling his boxers down and getting her panties off. He lined himself up to enter her love nest. He loonies into her big brown chocolate eyes as he pushed himself him making sure his girl was ok. She scrunched up her face due to the slight amount of pain she was experiencing which quickly turned into pleasure as Trevor picked up his pace going faster.  
"Ohh baby.. Faster"

Trevor went double time slamming in and out of his girlfriend as he gripped the headboard for support. She clawed at his back as he went deeper inside of her. She could feel herself coming to the end.  
"Rocks, baby I'm a-about to c-cumm!"  
"M-me too b-babe!"

He knew it was over after his final slam causing her to arch her back and scream out his name in pleasure.  
"TREVOR, BABY!"

He released his seed deep inside if her, panting and out of breath. He rolled off of her, beads if sweat rolling off of his head. He kissed her lovingly and pulled her close to him.  
"I hope you remember this night forever baby. I just wanted to leave you knowing that you knew how much I loved you. I live you more than words could ever describe. You're smart, beautiful, and the sexiest girl I've ever met. I can't wait until the day we get married so I can spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I love you too babe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Once you came into my life I knew you were the one and instill do. You were my Prince Charming from the start and you always will be."

He kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep with the girl that he loved so much in his arms.

I will definitely make this a too shot because I luv it too much not to. Hope everyone's thanksgiving was great! Make sure to leave a review or PM me!  
:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning...

The Sun was shining, birds chirping, and a beautiful blue sky. It was a hot summer Saturday in July. Trevor was the first to wake up. He was still holding Rocky's body close to him. He leaned over to kiss her good morning and she smiled in her sleep, slowly waking up.

"Mornin, beautiful."  
"Hey cutie."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"After last night, like a baby."  
"Haha don't I know it."

He got up out of her bed to retrieve his clothing from the floor and quickly put it on.

"Ewww, babe. You didn't shower and your covered in err... bodily juices."  
"First of all. I'm stoping at my place on our way to your treat that I planned."  
"Ohh, what is it babe? Are we going to eat? No! Are we going to the mall?"  
"I'm not telling but I know you'll love it."

She eventually stopped asking questions when Trevor asked her to get dressed.

"Baby, as much as I love staring at your beautiful naked body, I'm gonna need you to get dressed so that we won't be late for your surprise."

She blushed, quickly nodded, then ran to get some clothes from her closet. She picked out a red diamond supply tank top, true religion short jean shorts, black and red Jordan11s, and a diamond supply beanie. She grabbed an apple on their way out to Trevor's red Audi R8.  
Trevor's father was the CEO of some big sportswear company while his mom was the anchor on the Channel 5 News. Their income was pretty damn high and that's how the boy had everything he ever wanted. A mansion, his dream car, and the beautiful girl. Not any ole girl, but his Rocky.

The two got in his car while he drive to his parents mansion.

"I'll be out in 10. Just stay here baby. Ok?"  
"Ok babe."

Rocky would've opted to go into his house but she had been there so many times it was pointless. She had seen the beautiful decor and Trevor's room. It had posters of famous singers and rappers, a shelf for all his sneakers and snapbacks, and his own king size bed. That place was known for its heated make-out sessions but nothing more.

He had changed into an OBEY t-shirt, black True Religion jeans, red and black Jordan11s like his girl, and a red OBEY snapback. He grabbed his car keys and locked the mansion.

"Took you long enough."  
"Yeah, whatever. You're just lucky I love you so much. Now, off to the surprise!"

He sped off onto the freeway leading to Rocky's favorite theme park. Six Flags Great Adventure.

"Oh my God! I lovvee Six Flags! Thank you so much baby!"

She pulled him by his collar and kissed him on the lips. Hard.

"That's not even all of it. Come on baby."

They hopped out the car and skipped the line being that they were local celebrities. Trevor lead her in the direction of a big stage used when stars came to perform.

"Oh is this the surprise? Who's performing?"  
"Relax, baby. Who's your favorite singer?"  
"Oh my God, Justin Bieber is performing!?"

Trevor rolled his eyes thinking about the huge crush she had on him.

"No, she's a girl."  
"Umm...oh! Zendaya?!"  
"..."

Rocky started squealing and kissing Trevor's cheek continuously. He couldn't believe it only took this much to satisfy his girl.

About 15 minutes later the concert started. Zendaya opened with her hit Replay.

"I love this song!"  
"I know baby, I know!"

She couldn't control herself. She was so excited to see her role model. After looking at the both of them, Trevor noticed something he hasn't before.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you looked alike?"  
"Ugh, not you too! Everyone says we look alike!"

Trevor felt a buzz in his pocket and checked his phone. He got a text from his dad.

Pops: Hey Trevor, just wanted to remind you that the private jet is leaving in an hour and I know that you're out with Rocky. She's such a nice girl and I'm glad you two found each other, but I'm afraid it's time to go for the summer to California.

Trevor completely forgot that he had to leave so early. He sent a message back.

Trev: Hey dad would it be ok if I took Rocky with me to Cali? I mean we could hangout see the sights and still spend time together and her parents are away on a business trip so they're cool with it. Please dad?

Pops: Well, I guess so just don't leave your gramma alone. Now have a great time, son.

He tapped Rocky's shoulder to show her the messages. She was sad that they had to leave but happy that she could go with her boyfriend.

They immediately left to get back into the car and headed to Rocky's house so that she could pack a lot of clothing. Then they headed out to Trevor's where his suitcases were ready. He grabbed them and drive off to the airport.

He took all the suitcases out and led her to the private jet at a separate gate. His assistant loaded them on the plane as they boarded. Rocky sat at the window next to Trevor talking about all the things that they could do.

"We can go shopping, and to the Hollywood walk of stars, and rodeo drive, and Santa Monica pier and-"  
"Woah! Relax, baby. Well do everything now just lay back and get ready for the flight."  
" I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like you."  
"Same here and I'm glad your my girl. I don't know what I would've done without you baby. I love you more than words can describe."

He pulled her in his lap and stared into her eyes before closing the gap in between them for what seemed like eternity.

Finished! Give me more feedback. I kinda like the whole Zevor fanfics. I really like writing them too! R&R!


End file.
